heroespluginfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Config
Pages on This Wiki: * Home Page * Command List * Skills Config * Experience Config * Classes Config * Parties Config This is the default configuration for the plugin. Descriptions of each section follow below. leveling: exp-calc-alt: false exp-curve: 1.0 max-exp: 100000 max-level: 60 pad-max-level: true exp-loss: 0.1 pvp-exp-loss: 1.0 max-party-size: 6 party-exp-bonus: 1.0 level-loss: false mastery-loss: false spawner-checks: false spawner-exp-mult: 0.5 reset-on-death: false pvp-range: 50 min-pvp-level: 1 pvp-exp-range: 10 pvp-max-exp-range: 40 dump-exp-file: false mob-health-distance-modified: true mob-health-modifier: 3 mob-experience-distance-modified: true mob-exp-modifier: 3 mob-damage-distance-modified: true mob-damage-modifier: 3 classes: swap-cost: 0 old-swap-cost: 0 prof-swap-cost: 0 old-prof-swap-cost: 0 race-swap-cost: 0 old-race-swap-cost: 0 master-swap-free: true first-swap-free: true first-swap-free-race: true use-prefix: false reset-exp-on-change: true reset-master-on-change: false reset-prof-master-on-change: false reset-prof-on-pri-change: false lock-till-master: false lock-at-max-level: false self-heal: 0.5 class-change-cooldown: 600000 attributes: allocation-points-per-level: 3 attack-damage-per-strength: 1.0 health-per-constitution: 20.0 magic-resist-per-constitution: 0.003 stamina-regeneration-per-endurance: 1 carry-weight-per-endurance: 0.0 projectile-damage-per-dexterity: 2.0 speed-increase-per-dexterity: 0.001 mana-per-intellect: 5 mana-regeneration-per-wisdom: 1 healthbar: limit-one-bar: true health-per-bar: 20 display-entity-health: true properties: storage-type: yml economy: true debug: true enchant-exp-mult: 3 global-cooldown: 500 block-tracking-duration: 900000 max-tracked-blocks: 2000 slow-while-casting: true combat-time: 10000 reduce-item-damage: 4 silence-passive-skill-messages: false check-equipment-weight: false combat-enter-message: You have entered combat! combat-exit-message: You have left combat! database: type: mysql db: test poolsize: 10 url: localhost port: '3306' username: test password: test bed: enabled: true interval: 15 percent: 5 mana: interval: 5 stamina: interval: 1 food: enabled: false time-multiplier: 5000 heal-percent: 0.05 bonus: expiration: 0 exp: 1.0 message: Bonus experience time is enabled! hats: level: 1 enabled: false features: item-roll: enabled: true include-victim-name: false expire-seconds: 30 radius: x: 25 y: 25 z: 25 scoreboard: enabled: true title: §6§lCharacter component: info: enabled: true title: §3✶ Hero Info ✶ class: enabled: true format: short: '§9§l{0} §4§lL: §6{1} - §a§l{2}%' long: '§f; §5§l{0} §f; §4§lLvl: §6{1} §f; - §a§l{2}%' long-length: 11 health: enabled: true format: §4§l❤ §c{0} / {1} §4❤§l merge-mana: true merge-mana-threshold: 50 mana: enabled: true format: §1§l✦ §9{0} / {1} §1§l✦ stamina: enabled: false format: §2{0}§8 / §3{1} party: enabled: false title: §d✰ Party ✰ member-format: '{2}{0}§f: {2}{3}%' equipment-weight: LEATHER_HELMET: 5 LEATHER_CHESTPLATE: 15 LEATHER_LEGGINGS: 10 LEATHER_BOOTS: 5 GOLD_HELMET: 10 GOLD_CHESTPLATE: 25 GOLD_LEGGINGS: 15 GOLD_BOOTS: 5 CHAINMAIL_HELMET: 10 CHAINMAIL_CHESTPLATE: 25 CHAINMAIL_LEGGINGS: 20 CHAINMAIL_BOOTS: 5 IRON_HELMET: 10 IRON_CHESTPLATE: 30 IRON_LEGGINGS: 25 IRON_BOOTS: 10 DIAMOND_HELMET: 15 DIAMOND_CHESTPLATE: 40 DIAMOND_LEGGINGS: 30 DIAMOND_BOOTS: 15 Explanation Leveling: * exp-calc-alt - Uses the alternate method of calculating exp per level (not sure quite how it differs) * exp-curve - Set this to adjust the EXP curve (higher numbers equal longer ending levels, but shorter beginning levels) * max-exp - Changes the total needed exp to reach the max level * max-level - Changes the maximum level, or the level needed to master a class * pad-max-level - Puts more experience into the maximum level, making it more difficult to achieve * exp-loss - XP multiplier that a player loses when dying * pvp-exp-loss - XP multiplier that a player loses when dying to pvp * max-party-size - Max party size (duh!) * party-exp-bonus - Presumably the multiplier for gaining exp while in a party level-loss: false * level-loss - Determines whether losing xp can result in a decrease of level? * mastery-loss - Determines whether death will cause a loss of mastery of a class? * spawner-checks - Checks whether mobs come from a spawner or not (unsure of how this reacts to MM) * spawner-exp-mult - The exp multiplier of mobs spawned from a spawner * reset-on-death - Option to reset class upon death * pvp-range - Maximum level to be able to pvp? * min-pvp-level - Level needed to pvp (or maybe to get exp from pvp) * pvp-exp-range - ? * pvp-max-exp-range - ? * dump-exp-file - ? * mob-health-distance-modified - ? * mob-health-modifier - ? * mob-experience-distance-modified - ? * mob-exp-modifier - ? * mob-damage-distance-modified - ? * mob-damage-modified - ? Classes: * swap-cost - Cost (in money) to swap classes * old-swap-cost - Cost (in money) to swap to a previous class * prof-swap-cost - Cost (in money) to swap professions * old-prof-swap-cost - Cost (in money) to swap to a previous profession * race-swap-cost - Cost (in money) to swap races * old-race-swap-cost - Cost (in money to swap to a previous race) * master-swap-free - Cost to swap from a mastered class (to a child class, for example) * first-swap-free - Whether the first class swap is free or not * first-swap-free-race - Whether the first race swap is free or not * use-prefix - Uses class as prefix in chat? * reset-exp-on-change - Whether exp gathered will be reset after swapping classes * reset-master-on-change - Whether mastered status will be lost after swapping classes * reset-prof-master-on-change Whether mastered status will be lost after swapping prefessions * reset-prof-on-pri-change Whether the profession will be reset when the primary class is changed * lock-till-master - Whether the class is locked until master status is reached * lock-at-max-level - Whether the class will be locked upon reaching the max level * self-heal - The multiplier which healing will heal the casting player * class-change-cooldown - Determines the time until a player can change classes (in seconds) Attributes: * allocation-points-per-level - Points to use in attributes menu per level-up * attack-damage-per-strength - Additional melee attack damage per strength * health-per-constitution - Additional health per point of constitution * magic-resist-per-constitution - Magic damage reduction per point of constitution * stamina-regeneration-per-endurance - Stamina regeneration per point of endurance * carry-weight-per-endurance - Additional carry weight per point of endurance * projectile-damage-per-dexterity - Additional damage from bows per point of dexterity * speed-increase-per-dexterity - Increase in walking speed per point of dexterity (not recommended to change this value without testing the max amount of dexterity points!) * mana-per-intellect - Maximum mana for each point of intellect * mana-regeneration-per-wisdom - Mana Regeneration per point of wisdom Healthbar: * limit-one-bar - Whether visible health is limited to one row of hearts * health-per-bar - How much health (number of hearts x 2) is represented in a bar * display-entity-health - Whether you want mobs to display their current health or not Properties: * storage-type - File type that plugin data is stored in * economy - Whether an economy plugin is installed * debug - Toggles debug mode * enchant-exp-mult - Multiplier for enchanting * global-cooldown - ? * block-tracking-duration - The time (in seconds?) that blocks are tracked * max-tracked-blocks - Changes the max number of blocks that can be tracked and stored * slow-while-casting - Whether players are slowed while casting spells * combat-time - Time before "in-combat" effect wears off * reduce-item-damage * silence-passive-skill-messages - Whether passive skills show notifications * check-equipment-weight - Whether equipment weight feature is used or not * combat-enter-message - What is displayed when the player enters combat * combat-exit-message - What is displayed when the player exits combat Database: * These settings should be the same as in your other plugins Bed: * enabled - Whether sleeping in a bed heals the player * Interval - Time between healing * percent - Percentage of health healed by sleeping Mana: * interval - Time between mana gain Stamina: * interval - Time between stamina gain Food: * enabled - Whether food will regenerate health * time-multiplier * heal-percent - Percentage of health that food will heal Bonus: * expiration - How long bonus XP lasts * exp - XP multiplier during bonus XP time * message - What is displayed in chat when the bonus experience is enabled Hats: * level - Level required to get hats * enabled - Whether hats are enabled or not Features: * item-roll - Splits the items dropped by mobs/players between nearby players? ** enabled - Whether item rolling is enabled or not ** include-victim-name - Whether the victims name is shown when item ** expire-seconds - How many seconds until the items despawn ** radius *** x - Radius along the x-axis, should be the same as z *** y - Radius vertically *** z - Radius along the z-axis, should be the same as x * scoreboard - I recommend editing this while in game, changing the files and then reloading the plugin to see the effect ** enabled - Whether the scoreboard is enabled ** title - What is displayed at the top of the scoreboard ** component: *** info: **** enabled: true **** title: §3✶ Hero Info ✶ **** class: ***** enabled - Whether the class line in the scoreboard is enabled ***** format - All formats support unicode characters and color codes (if § is used rather than &) Additionally, the {#} is the placeholder for information relevant to that stat. ****** short - The shortened version of the format ****** long - The long, un-shortened version of the format ****** long-length - Character length of the long title **** health: ***** enabled ***** format ***** merge-mana - Places the mana on the same line as health ***** merge-mana-threshold - The maximum amount that health and mana will be displayed on the same line **** mana: ***** enabled ***** format **** stamina: ***** enabled ***** format **** party: ***** enabled: true ***** title - The title of the party section of the scoreboard ***** member-format- How party members are listed under the party section Equipment-Weight * These determine the weights of each piece of equipment, if the equipment weight feature is enabled